2020dragons' Elements
Here are all the elements that I made on this wiki. Elements Removed Elements Radiation Radiation was one of my first ideas made on this wiki in November 2018 by me using an alt (2064dragons) and it was removed due to being heavily criticized. It was replaced with Cyber. It's spell names were: * Radioblast * Toxic Missiles * Radioactive Magnet * Radiobody * Hydrogen Extermination Cancer Cancer was a sh*tpost element that I made just for fun. It was purposely removed and it's page existed for quite a long time after it was removed, and officially deleted on 10/3/2019 (3/10/2019). It's currently archived in my computer files. It's spell names were: * oof rain * illusion 100 * water fly * oof punch * final oof Elements that I might make in the future Note: '''I may not make some of these elements * Alphaverse * Holy * Avalanche * Galaxy * Smoke * Dream * Speed * Frostbite * Frostfire * Alloy * Star * Life * Trinity * Vertigo Polls and facts about them Polls |-|Poll 1 Poll 1 * Amaterasu (added later) * Nebula (Winner) * Alphaverse * Hypernova |-|Poll 2 Poll 2 * Smoke * Alphaverse * Amaterasu (Winner) * Acidic Grass |-|Poll 3 Poll 3 (Cancelled) * Dream (Tie) * Hell * Spectrumatic Chaos * Holy * Speed (Tie) |-|Poll 4 Poll 4 * Holy * Dream * Galaxy * Cosmos (Winner) * Eclipse |-|Poll 5 Poll 5 * Galaxy * Frostfire * Candy (Winner) * Dream * Another blended element |-|Poll 6 Poll 6 * Avalanche * Gaia (Winner) * Zen * Mirror (added later) |-|Poll 7 Poll 7 * Galaxy * Avalanche * Smoke * Dimension * Memory-Make (Winner) '''Note: Only closed polls appear here, polls that are not closed yet won't show here until they are closed. Poll Winners Nebula-0.png|Nebula|link=Nebula (2020dragons' version) Amaterasu-1.png|Amaterasu|link=Amaterasu (2020dragons' version) Cosmos-0.png|Cosmos|link=Cosmos (2020dragons' version) CAndY.png|Candy|link=Candy (2020dragons' version) Gaia.png|Gaia|link=Gaia Make memory reverse lolxd.png|Memory-Make|link=Memory-Make (2020dragons' version) Facts about polls * The first poll was posted in the Discussions tab, unlike in the comment section below. The second poll used to be on the Discussions tab but was quickly moved to the comment section. * Poll 3 was the first cancelled poll due to a tie between Speed and Dream, and Poll 5 was almost cancelled due to a tie between Frostfire and Candy, but I had put an extra day to prevent the cancellation. * Poll 2 was closed and replaced with the comment "amaterasu win the poll", and Poll 3 with the comment in large letters "Poll cancelled due to a tie between Speed and Dream". * There was a "Poll 4.2" on which I couldn't decide a fusion of the Cosmos element which won Poll 4, so I decided to make a poll of what should be the fusion. * The elements in Poll 6 were PM'ed by ThePureElementsGuy. I added a subtitle in Poll 6 but no one seemed to be voting, so I removed the subtitle to make people vote, and it "worked". It's unknown if people would vote with the subtitle or not. Category:2020dragons' stuff